The present invention relates to the art of filling ink jet cartridges and will be described with particular reference thereto.
A refill device for an ink jet print head is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,877. The device has a holder for insertion of the print head with snap-elements to hold the jet plate and an air supply opening to a bubble generator of the print head against respective sealing platelets for tight-fitting contact. After installation of the print head, a sealing support is put in place, which seals an air supply opening in the lid. A hollow needle support is placed on the holder, which impresses, with a hollow needle, a ball in a charging opening of the print head in the ink reservoir space. The other end of the hollow needle is pointed. On it is placed an ink reservoir which is sealed with an elastomer stopper. Its lid is removed so that the ink flows into the storage space. After removal of the hollow needle support, the charging opening is closed and the print head removed from the holder. This prior device requires a charging opening in the lid of the print head which is closed by means of a pressed-in ball. However, not all print heads of this type have a pre-formed charging opening.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus and method for refilling an ink jet cartridge which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.